Happy New Year
by rachaelWRATH
Summary: It's tradition for Serena and Blair to go to Times Square every New Year's Eve. What happens when a certain Bass decides to join them? Blair/Chuck ficlet


Author's Note and Disclaimer: All right, I was bored and told my friend to give me a situation, a time, and a place. She gave me this. It's just a little ficlet, Chuck/Blair of course, and based around the TV show.

I don't own Gossip Girl, though I sincerely wish I own Chuck.

Enjoy!

--

* * *

"Hold long until midnight?" The young woman shouted over the noise and music that was Times Square on New Year's Eve. She glared at the person who bumped into her, and the Blair Waldorf glare could peel paint. Unfortunately, the man did not notice, and Blair sighed, turning back to her best friend.

"Ten minutes," Serena yelled back, grinning as she made sure her hat was secure on her head. "Stop glaring, Blair, have fun! It's New Year's Eve. Drinking, laughing, music. You know, fun?"

"Fun in whose definition?" Blair shot back, eyeing the woman with some snot-nosed child next to her with distaste.

"Oh, come on, B. Stop being such a party-pooper. We've been doing this for years. Of course, there's been some..additions." She looked down the the martini glass in her hand, as well as the one in her friend's. "But it's still fun. You're just in a bad mood."

Chuck, her step-brother, had done something stupid again and managed to piss off Blair. The two had been dating on and off for a while, although they seemed to be breaking up every other week. While it may seem unhealthy to most, it was perfectly normal for their relationship. Blair would pout and glare for a few days, then things would be fixed because of them of does something to make the other (usually Blair) forgive them. But of course, Chuck had had to do something stupid two days before New Year's Eve. For the girls, it was tradition to head out to Times Square very early in the day to get relatively decent spots, and then flirt some boys into watching them for them while they got drinks. The day (and night) would then consist of laughing, drinking, enjoying the music, and just having fun together. However, this was being made difficult by the soft pout pulled onto Blair's lips.

Serena sighed, turning to her brother. "Eric, can you hold this for a sec'?" Her younger brother nodded, taking the glass from her, watching as his sister turned to Blair. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smile. Blair could be difficult; more than anyone he knew, especially when it came to Chuck. However, he could also tell how much Blair cared about his (slightly idiotic) step-brother. She had a glow about her when she was around him; a glow that hadn't been around when Nate and she were together. She loved him, dare he think it, and even though she seemed mad at him more often than not, he had a good feeling it just a front she pulled up. To play hard-to-get, almost.

"B," Serena groaned out, taking her drink as well and handing it to Eric before reaching to take her friends by the shoulders. "Loosen up, come on! It's our day!" She loosely shook her, earning a soft smile and a roll of the eyes. "Push him out of your mind! Out of sight, out of mind, remember?"

"I thought it was 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,'" Blair shot back, eyebrows raised. "Isn't that kind of contradictory?"

"Who cares? Just don't think about him!"

Blair rolled her eyes again, sighing and reaching around her to grab her drink from Eric. "How much longer?"

"Two minutes less since last time."

Lovely.

Time seemed to tick by more slowly than ever, though the girls did get more drinks. While Serena didn't drink much anymore, it was a holiday, and she knew her limits. Eric had slipped off somewhere to answer a phone call, and Serena frowned, getting a bit worried about him. She knew he could probably take care of himself, but she liked having him close. Her worry washed away when he appeared again, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Serena asked, eyebrows raised as she looked at her watch, grinning as she did.

"You'll see," he said simply. "One minute left, right?"

"Right! C'mon Blair, smile!"

The final band had set up their things, and started to play. Blair had gone to say something, and then visibly stiffened and froze as she recognized the tune of the guitar, and then the lyrics.

"**I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you. I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile. 'Cause it's true; I am nothing without you."**

Suddenly, memories were taking over. Memories of a burlesque club and too much alcohol, with Chuck Bass standing there and watching her. Memories of afterwards in a limo, and her cheeks reddened at the very thought afterwards. Memories of when _that_ very song were playing, when he was whispering in her ear and drawing her close, bringing her to highs she'd never even thought possible.

"**Through it all, I made my mistakes. I stumble and fall, but I mean these words. I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go." **

The ball dropped finally after the long day and night waiting as the chorus picked up and people cheered and screamed. Blair, however, had not noticed any of that, as two warm arms had snagged her from behind and spun her around and gave her a little dip, a mouth descending onto hers.

Now, Serena and Blair usually found someone to kiss on New Year's, though they were always flirting with the girls for the whole night. No one had ever been so bold to just grab one of them, dip them, then kiss them. Then Blair remembered who exactly would do that, and who would have a flair for the dramatic and dip her in the first place.

Blair, for once in her life, did not act instantly. She'd felt her eyes widen in shock and she'd tried to push the person away for only a mere second before melting into his arms. She blamed it on shock and surprise, though the actual reason was clear. However, when he softly bit her bottom lip, her sense came back to her. Blair pushed Chuck off, giving him the signature Waldorf glare that would likely stop lightning.

"**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt, pieces of memories fall to the ground. I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go. 'Cause it's true; I am nothing without you All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go; I've come to an end. I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go. In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you don't know what you're looking to find. In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you just never know what you will find (what you will find). I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you." **

"What are you doing?" She snapped above the noise of people celebrating the New Year. She cursed the people there. Their noise was going to make it difficult to have an argument.

"I thought that was obvious," came his retort, eyebrows raised. "If you couldn't tell, I think we have a problem." He went to kiss her again though she turned her head. "My, my, playing hard to get, are we?" He smirked, though the smirk was erased and replaced with a wince when she kicked him, and he cursed at the sharp pain in his shin. "Why do you always _do_ that?"

"Because I can't do anything worse in public."

"I know what else we couldn't do it publi–" Another kick cut him off. God _damnit_. Chuck sent her a glare. "Do I need to wear shin guards around you?"

"If you do, I'll aim for somewhere far more sensitive." So a cup would probably be a good idea, too.

"Why are you here?" Blair asked, deciding to get right to the point. "And, I swear to God, if you bring up any more innuendos, you'll learn what a stiletto can do to your groin."

Chuck grimaced at the thought. "It's New Year's Eve, Blair, and, forgive me if I'm wrong, but you don't exactly _own_ Times Square."

Blair sent him another glare. "No, what are you doing _here_? By me."

"Well, I–" Another kick, another wince. "I didn't even fucking _say_ anything!"

"I saved you before you could. You _do_ want to have children, right?" She paused. "Nevermind, I won't save you again. The last thing this world needs is little Chuck Bass's running around."

"Very witty, Waldorf," Chuck said, rolling his eyes. "Now, is there any more commentary or insulting coming, or can we–" Cut off again.

"Go away," Blair snapped, deciding to end the conversation while she was ahead. "Your presence is polluting my oxygen even more than the rest of these people.

"Mh, I don't feel like it," he murmured, reaching forward to wrap his arms around her middle. She squirmed and tried to push him away, though his grip only tightened.

"Let me go, Chuck," she said, glaring up at him. "I'll scream."

"The screaming'll come all in good time," he murmured, removing one arm from around her so that he could tilt her chin up. "I have more fun in mind for now first." And with that, he was kissing her again.

She pulled away. "Chuck Bass, let g–" He didn't give her time to finish, simply kissed her again, drawing her in close. And, surprisingly, she didn't fight him this time.

"**I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul.**

**I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go. (I want you to know)With everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go." **

Spotted: Queen B and her King? New Year's Eve, Times Square. It seems our Queen B was sought out by Chuck Bass, and after what seemed to be quite a bit of arguing, the two were seen caught in a lip-lock.

Is B actually with Chuck, or are they still just sleeping around? Who knows, but would she risk PDA if they weren't together? We need to get more information on this, ASAP. Until then, you know you love me.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl


End file.
